The present invention relates to a blade-holding case for hack sawing machines.
Known in the prior art are blade-holding cases in which there is a support provided with housings having openings receiving one end of the blades, so that said blades are arranged all parallel to each other within the case, each fitted in a respective housing. Housings are such made that blade insertion and taking off occurs by an axial movement. Since an axial movement of the toothed fore end of the blades within their housings would damage the housings themselves, blades can be inserted in the respective housings only by their smooth rear end intended for coupling with the hacksaw. Therefore, for removing the blade from the container, said blade must be grasped at the toothed cutting portion and axially pulled against the action of the spring means keeping it fitted in its housing. Understandably this operation is potentially risky.
The general object of the present invention is to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a blade-holding case in which the blades are housed in a support that does not require any axial force to be exerted on the blades upon drawing them off the support. In addition, due to the absence of an axial force against a spring means, it is also possible to support the blades by inserting them in such a manner that the toothed fore end is fitted in the housing without said housing being damaged.